Quest:The Shattered Skull - Part V - The Ghosts of Palemoor Isle
General Information This quest is part of The Shattered Skull saga and unlocks The Dream of The Iron Skull, an epilogue type quest with a nice reward. * There are other quests related to another item obtained in this quest, so it isn't the 'end of the story' so to speak. See the spoiler-heavy Cave of Four Spirits for details. Tips * You'll want to have learned Necromancy and all your Weaponry/Weaponry subskills prior to starting this quest. While this quest isn't truly an All Skills and Powers quest, it does have large specific experience rewards to a number of Skills and Powers. * Have your Necromancy level as high as you can, see talk page * Be a trusting, selfish, curious, demanding, sort of adventurer (in that order) Prerequisites * The Caves of Westwold ** The Hunted Man *** The Shattered Skull Part I: Hurenon **** The Shattered Skull Part II: Spikefist The Mighty ***** The Shattered Skull Part III: Blade Square ****** The Shattered Skull Part IV: A Thief in The Night Walkthrough All options You may choose to leave the skull with Thane Pyrond for safe keeping. This is actually a good idea (see the Rewards section). Buying your own boat cost only 10 gold tokens, or you can try to steal one (stat check: Luck + Mind + Agility + Thievery 16 experience to Thievery). Stealing one doesn't seem to have any impact on your alignment (although it may affect your opinion of your character...). Stat check: Might + Body + Seamanship Once on the island -- The east of the forest: You have to fight 30 ogre ghosts. The 10th, 20th, and 30th will be harder and each yields you 129 experience (the other 27 ghosts give 3-5 combat experience), but all ogre ghosts are 3+ to hit with MR 96. (The 30th ghost was 4+ to hit at MR 86, others not tested.) You'll need the item earned here in ... The west of the forest: Give the crude wooden figure to the knight for a nice reward. Climbing the Slope: * Use a Fortification (50+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Elementalism (60+) for some xp * Defeat 2 Fire-Wielding Skeletons * Do not use Divination(20+) if you can avoid it because it costs an NvR point and yiels no xp (needs verification regarding whether it can be avoided or not) If you... * demand the last piece of the skull: 16 general experience if you use your shield to deflect the bone shards, or 8 experience to Fortification. * trade her the skull for the staff, but don't have it on you: 1 combat experience for defeating the burning ghouls. Master Necromancer (subduing fight) 33 combat experience (4+ at MR 86, 3+ at MR 96) Power check: Divination (30+) 8 experience (needs verification -- is this the Power check before looking into the eyes?) Gaze into the eye of the skull for a nice experience reward to Necromancy Simplified Reformatted to optimize gains and isn't concerned with any moral hangups... ;) * Leave the skull with Thane Pyrond, this will prove fruitful at the end of the adventure * To get to the island, steal a boat (stat check: Luck + Mind + Agility + Thievery). You gain experience instead of losing 10 gold. * Once on the island, explore east of the forest. Defeat the 30 ogre ghosts (you can heal after every 5th battle-- foggy memory here, needs verification). The hardest ghost is 4+ at MR 86. You'll get a big experience award, an item, and your SP fully restored. * Explore west. Use the item earned from the 30 ogre ghosts battle to gain yet another nice reward. * Climb the slope. ** Use a Fortification (50+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Elementalism (60+) for some xp ** Defeat 2 Fire-Wielding Skeletons ** Do not use Divination(20+) if you can avoid it -- you don't gain any xp and you may need the NvR (needs verification regarding whether it can be avoided or not) ** Demand the skull fragment, then use your shield (not Fortification) to deflect for some minor xp ** Fight the Master Necromancer, 4+ at MR 86 (3+ at MR 96) * Aftermath: ** Use Divination 30+ ** Gaze deeply! Rewards * Finishing the 30-ogre battle: ** 468-522 combat experience ** 512 experience applied to Horsemanship, Weaponry, and each Weaponry subskill (except Troll-bont and Lances) ** 512 general experience ** Crude Wooden Figure ** All your SP get restored * Giving the Crude Wooden Figure to the knight west of the forest: 32 general experience; 8 Adventurer Tokens * Interacting with the Sorceress. If you... ** ...demand the last piece of the skull: *** 16 general experience for using your shield to deflect the bone shards *** -or- 8 experience to Fortification if you use that instead ** ...trade her the skull for the staff, but don't have it on you: *** 1 combat experience for defeating the burning ghouls. * Defeating the Sorceress: ** Iron Skull Fragment ** Tzal-Toalth, see Cave of Four Spirits * Gazing into the eye of the skull: 1,024-6,144 experience applied to Necromancy (varies according to your current level: the higher your Necromancy, the higher the reward, see talk page) * 4 Adventurer Tokens from Thane Pyrond if you left the rest of the skull with him * 1,024 general experience and 8 Adventurer Tokens for completion. Category:Item Quests